


Zappy Makes a New Friend

by ChibiEnvyChan



Series: Birdcop [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Eli makes a new friend, Gen, Zappy also loves oranges but no mentions here, Zappy loves shiny stuff, nonbinary Zappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: Gavin needs someone to birdsit. Enough said.
Series: Birdcop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803
Kudos: 1





	Zappy Makes a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Did two writing sprints this time, but didn't feel like separating them into different chapters.

As they left the vet, Gavin sighed a long one though he was quite amused at the bird’s antics with the animal doctor. Sure, he couldn’t understand what Zappy said, but they were quite animate with the way they felt… not happy to say the least. It made him wonder how much that little bird understood. Just before he reached his vehicle, he received a message from STF, something about needing him ASAP for a mission. He knew he was strong, no doubt about it, but he also knew he wasn’t the strongest. It made him curious as to why they insisted he go to work NOW as opposed to waiting for his actual start time.

“Looks like you’re coming to work with me.” Gavin was thankful he prepared everything the little guy needed for the day. Water could be obtained there. More like, he needed something to give the bird to eat. Canned oranges so far were a hit, but Zappy couldn’t eat only that.

Zappy peered up at him with those birdy eyes before chirping and bouncing around in their make-shift nest slash traveling “cage.”

Gavin wondered who he could get to watch over the little guy while he went on this mission. For the most part, Zappy behaved exception being at the vet. He made a mental note to never mention that when he planned on taking the bird there.

“I wonder if Eli is part of this mission.” Out of all the STF agents, he was the one Gavin trusted more.

When he arrived at headquarters, he sought out his colleague though at this point he supposed he could refer to Eli as a friend. It didn’t take him long to find the guy.

Eli blinked a few times before he stared at the box Gavin was holding. “What a strange lunch box.”

“It’s not lunch.” Gavin pulled a flap open to reveal a bored Zappy who was rolling all over.

“Eh? Don’t you need clearance to bring that here?” Eli peered at the bird.

“Ahem. Urgent mission. I didn’t have time to bring him back to my place.” Gavin shrugged. “Did they call you on this mission?”

Eli shook his head. “I’m still on desk duty until my injury heals.”

Gavin held up the box. “Mind watching this little guy for me? His name is Zappy.”

“Sure. I owe you big time for saving me.” Eli accepted the box. He attempted to reach in only to receive a warning growl and a snap. “Not friendly, is he?”

“He’s friendly with me. I gotta go. Don’t feed him any junk food.” Having said that, Gavin rushed out of there, having been “kindly” reminded of his mission via text.

Eli stared down at the bird. “Looks like it’s just the two of us.”

Zappy ignored him.

“Maybe you’ll change your mind,” Eli said as he brought the bird to his desk. As soon as he reached it, the others started trying to see what was in there, which annoyed the little guy.

“It’s Gavin’s bird,” he finally said.

That was enough for them to leave the two alone as they knew how protective Gavin was of anything he cherished. Sometime that reputation was useful, but other times it hindered their teamwork. There were a few people who managed to have enough guts to stick through the mission and actually try to communicate with him. In turn, Gavin learned to trust them to a certain extent. He also requested them whenever he needed back-up or a larger team as in more than just himself.

“So Zappy. Let’s get along, shall we?” Eli wondered how much the bird understood. However, the bird completely ignored him. “I’m not your favorite person, but I hope we can be friends?”

“Bored enough to be talking to a bird?”

“Shut up.”

“Gavin is rubbing off on you.”

“Do you want to see how much he rubbed off on me?”

The person held up his hands in mock surrender. “No need to become violent.” He shuffled off as soon as he saw his partner impatiently waiting for him.

Eli sighed a long one. “This is going to be a long day.” With that, he took a seat and began working on the latest paperwork. If there was anything STF was never short on, it was paperwork, which many of them hated doing but did it anyways. 

“This should be considered torture,” Eli groaned and picked up a folder. He began rifling through the contents and picked out what he needed to read. Thanks to it being a quick mission, the report wasn’t that long. Why couldn’t they have secretaries for this work? He grabbed a random pen and began writing notes on it.

“Chirp?” Zappy stopped preening themselves to look out of their box. When they saw something shiny, they became very, very interested. They pulled themselves out of their nest and made a grab for the shiny object when it came near them.

Feeling something on his pen, Eli glanced over to see Zappy hanging off of it. He stared at the bird who was focused on his writing utensil. “So you like shiny things?” That was when he remembered some odd trinket he acquired. He pulled out a drawer to get said object. 

A shiny ball.

Eli then moved it to where Zappy could see it. “You know you want this.”

“Chirp!” was Zappy’s reply. They turned their attention to the shinier ball and eyes followed it as Eli moved it around. As soon as Eli placed it in their nest, they pounced on it, rolling it around and having fun in general.

Now that he didn’t have something (or rather a bird) hanging off his pen, Eli returned to his work… for a minute. He took out his phone to record a short video and then went back to the evil called paperwork.

With Zappy being entertained and him being engrossed in finishing the paperwork, Eli didn’t notice the passage of time until someone interrupted him. “What is it?”

“You going to have lunch? It’s been several hours.”

Eli blinked several times. “Right. Thanks for reminding me.”

She chuckled. “You and Gavin are really alike.”

“No, we aren’t,” Eli argued, but he couldn’t really refute it as the two were similar. He picked up the box. “Time for lunch, little guy.”

“CHIRP!”


End file.
